


Love of his life

by Annakatharina



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, What I hoped for ep.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakatharina/pseuds/Annakatharina
Summary: David and Julia become their happy end. After all, the bomb and her faked death.





	Love of his life

Love of his life

 

Authors note:

I just wanted to say, that I have no rights on the charakters or

on the series. I wrote this fanfic because Julia and David deserve a better ending and the series deserves one too. Because of that my take to the ending in ep.6.

 

,,Good job, mr Budd“ the woman in front of him, Anne Sampson, says. David Budd looks terrible, but he thanked her politly. ,,You tried your best to look after the offenders.“ ,,It was my job“ He said starring to the ground. Since he was a child, he always hates it when someone praise him. ,,No, you did more than that. We all know that only you can do this. Thats why Ms. Montague wanted you.“ As he hears her name David close his eyes for a short moment. ,,And we all are sorry, we couldn`t tell you this important information.“ David look confusied ,,wich information?“ he ask politly, his hands tremblig. Anne Sampson pushs a button, then speaks into the mikrophone : ,,let her in“ . David waits, the only possiblity was Vicky or? And then the door opens.

A tall woman with a light grey dress enters the room. ,,Julia“ David says looks shocked at the woman in front of him. ,,I will leave you alone“ Anne Sampson says as she steps out of the room. ,,David, I´m so sorry, I couldn`t tell you“ With two steps he is in front of her and takes her in a thight embrace. One hand on her occiput, the other around her waiste. ,,I

can´t believe you are here now.“ He says looks deep in her eyes. ,,I´ve missed you“ She admits. ,,I´ve missed you too and I want that too. Julia, I want us to be together too.“ She can´t say anything. She cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

3 years later...

,,Darlin, I go to my therapie lesson. The last one, finally“ David says as he enters their living room. Julia, his wife mean while, sits on the sofa with her laptop on her lap. She is a author now, she writes books about poitics. It´s naturally safer than as the Home Secraty. The baby phone stands on the coffee table. Their daughter Liza, two years old, sleeps in her bed. After the bomb and the aftermath Julia was pregnant very fast. ,,Okay love“ Julia says as she looked up, to kiss her husband goodbye. ,,See you in about one hour. I love you“ He says after he kisses her. ,,Love you too“ He kisses her again and again. ,,you have to go youre about to get late.“ She laughs as he kisses her one last time and enters the door.

This evening Ella, Charlie, Vicky and Matt ( Vickys new husband) are eating dinner with them. And as Julia stands in Davids arms in the kitchen as they watch Ella and Charlie play with Liza. They both think of their start time. Nothing they would change exept maybe the bomb. ,,I love you, you know that.“ David says. His hands tight around her waist. ,,yeah, and I love you too“. ,,Ma`am“ She laughs before he kiss her. His wife. The mother of their daughter. The stepmother of Ella and Charlie. The love of his life. Nothing in this whole world could make him more happier than this moment with her and their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for my bad english. Please give me a review.


End file.
